Duell
by Kathrina CH
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von Jocelyn, Prequel von Dumbledores Men. Voldemort ist besiegt, der Kampf ist jedoch noch nicht vorbei. Zwei Erzfeinde treffen aufeinander.


**Duell**

Harry taumelte ein wenig, blieb aber stehen, während er versuchte, besser Luft zu bekommen und sich den Schweiß und das Blut aus den Augen zu wischen. Der Körper von Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort - lag in einem gewundenen, unförmigen Haufen neben seinen Füssen. Kein Wunder, musste er doch Voldemort mit beinahe jedem wirklich hässlichen Fluch belegen, den er je gelernt hatte, bevor der Dunkle Lord endlich starb.

Seltsam wie jemand, der nur einen Siebtel seiner Seele besaß, so verzweifelt am Leben bleiben wollte!

Aber jetzt war es endlich vorbei. Voldemort war tot, die Prophezeiung war erfüllt. Getötet von der Hand des Jungen, den der Dunkle Lord versucht hatte zu töten, als sein Gegner noch ein Baby war.

Es gab kaum etwas auf dem Kampffeld, dass sich noch rührte. Der Boden rauchte schwarz und nackt, verbrannt von den vielen Flüchen. Viele Todesser waren getötet worden, die Verbliebenen flohen, und die Auroren und die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die überlebt hatten, begannen sie zu jagen und überließen dem Auserwählten den Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Harry konnte nichts erkennen, das nicht tot war.

Ein schwaches Stöhnen erreichte seine Ohren, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob er durch einen Vorhang von den Menschen auf dem Kampffeld abgetrennt wäre, die noch am Leben waren. Sie hätten Todesser sein können - verletzt jedoch immer noch versucht, Harry den letzten Stoss zu geben – oder auch verletzte Auroren oder Ordensmitglieder, die Hilfe brauchten... Aber Harry schien nicht fähig zu sein, sich noch zu irgendeiner Bewegung zu zwingen.

Jemand brachte sich inmitten der liegenden Körpern mühsam auf die Beine, und Harry schaute abwartend und mit trüben Augen auf die Gestalt, die sich schüttelte und endlich ihr Gesicht Harry zuwandte.

Die Gefühle und das Adrenalin schossen zurück in Harry und wie ein Stromschlag unter die Haut, als er quer über das Kampffeld auf Severus Snape herüber starrte. Der Mann, der Albus Dumbledore vor Harrys Augen getötet hatte, auf dem Astronomieturm unter dem Schein des Dunklen Mals am Himmel, stand hier wieder vor Harry, zum ersten Mal seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht.

„Sie!", schnaubte Harry, sein Herz schlug wieder schneller, und die Erschöpfung, der Schmerz und die Trauer waren vergessen.

Snape kräuselte seine Lippen und wischte eine Blutspur mit dem Handrücken weg, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Harry richtete. „Ich sehe, du hast es getan!"

„Ja," stieß Harry leise aus, während etwas Dunkles und Mächtiges in ihm aufstieg, als er diesen Mann anschaute. Harrys Griff um seinen eigenen Zauberstab wurde fester und er schritt langsam seinem ehemaligen Professor entgegen. „Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?"

Die Dunkelheit, die Harrys Herz umhüllte, schien auch in Snape zu weilen, seinem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, mit dem er auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler wartete. „Ich glaube, nicht für uns. Dieser Kampf haben wir nicht nur um den Dunklen Lord geführt." Er machte eine fast elegante Geste Harry gegenüber als er seinen Zauberstab in Position brachte, als ob er den jungen Mann höflich einladen wollte, den ersten Zug zu machen. „Wollen wir?"

Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab, Geist und Mund geschlossen, um Snape daran zu hindern ihn zu blocken, und schickte den ersten Fluch.

_Sectumsempra._

Snape hatte dies erwartet, natürlich, und blockte den Fluch mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er die Beleidigung in Harrys Wahl erkannte, und erwiderte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war das Kampffeld mit Blitzen aus farbigem Licht erfüllt, und Flüche zischten und surrten durch die Luft, und ihre Schreie vereinten sich in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod.

Sie waren beide müde, die Kämpfer, ganz zu schweigen von dem schweren, erdrückenden Gewicht der Jahre über Jahre des Krieges. Sie waren wütend, dass sogar hier - am Ende aller Dinge - ihr Kampf noch nicht vorbei sein konnte, und wegen all der Jahre der Misere und Verzweiflung, die jedem von ihnen vom Gegner aufgebürdet worden war, und wegen der Erniedrigungen und dem Schmutz, den jeder von ihnen dem anderen während ihrer gesamten Existenz auferlegt hatte. Sie waren voller Schmerz, von physischen und anderen Wunden geschwächt und vom Verausgaben aller Kräfte während des vergangenen Tages.

Aber jeder kämpfte mit der ganzen ihm verbliebenen Kraft und wünschte nichts mehr, als dem Gegner so viel Leiden zuzufügen, wie er selber so lange Zeit lang erlitten hatte.

Ein Fluch brach Harry zwei Rippen; er warf ein _Sectumsempra _zurück, der diesmal seinem Gegner einen großen Schnitt zufügte, was Harry wiederum Zeit verschaffte, sich auf die Schnelle magisch die Rippen zusammenzufügen. Es war keine Meisterleistung, aber es befähigte ihn weiterzukämpfen. Als er fertig war, hatte Snape ebenfalls seine gröbsten Schäden zusammengeflickt, und sie warfen sich wieder mit unverminderter Wucht in den Kampf, mit Wut und Hass und Bosheit entlockte jeder dem Gegenüber gelegentliche Schmerzensschreie.

Minuten oder Stunden gingen vorbei; es gab keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wie lange sie schon kämpften, und keinen interessierte dies tatsächlich. Jedoch am Schluss, als Harry zu Boden gegangen war beim Versuch, einem Erschütterungsfluch auszuweichen, und Snape sich näherte, um seinen Vorteil auszunützen, drehte Harry sich in halbsitzende Position und entwaffnete Snape mit seinem nächstem Fluch.

Eine Folge wütender Flüche streckte Snape zu Boden.

Der ältere Mann schaute durch vor Schmerz verengte Augen zu Harry auf, als dieser über ihm aufragte. „Gut gemacht, Potter!" grunzte er zwischen angestrengten Atemzügen. „Offensichtlich hast du dich zu einem beachtenswerten Zauberer entwickelt. Wirst du mich jetzt fertig machen? Den Dunklen Lord und seinen Oberleutnant innerhalb weniger Stunden besiegen?"

Das dumpfe Gefühl kehrte in Harrys Herz zurück, und er hasste es. Als das Adrenalin des Kampfes und die Wut über seinen Gegner vorbei waren war es an der Zeit, sich dem zu stellen, was danach kam, und das wollte er nicht!

„Ach, halt den Mund!" sagte er, und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg - Snape setzte sich erstaunt auf - „Ich werde dich nicht töten."

„Wie nobel von dir," grinste Snape zynisch. „Du nimmst den Gesetzesweg, he? Übergibst mich der Gerechtigkeit des Ministeriums? Dumbledore, der alte dumme Tattergreis, wäre stolz auf dich!" Harry war froh, dass heiße Wut in ihm aufstieg, als Snape Dumbledores Namen aussprach. „Ich höre, sie verurteilen Todesser wieder zum Tode, sie werfen sie durch den Vorhang wie deinen Paten. Gut - lass sie die Arbeit machen auf eine ordentliche und legale Weise, das befreit dich von Schuld, nicht war?"

Die zornige Hitze in Harry verebbte so schnell wie sie gekommen war, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wird dich nicht dem Ministerium übergeben." Das höhnische Grinsen verließ Snapes Gesicht, und er starrte Harry verwirrt an. „Wer von uns ist jetzt dumm?" feixte Harry. „Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert? Ich _weiß es,_ Snape. Ich habe es vor Wochen herausgefunden."

Snape kam schwankend auf die Füße und musterte Harry mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck und einem Hauch angstvoller Vorahnung. „Was hast du herausgefunden, Potter?" fragte er leise.

Etwas Schreckliches und Schmerzvolles kochte in Harrys Brust hoch und erschwerte ihm das Reden. Er zwang sich trotz allem zu atmen und krächzte: „Über Dumbledore... Darüber, was du gemacht hast!"

Der Mann vor ihm zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen, jedoch fasste er sich schnell und versuchte sich an einem zynischen, jedoch wenig überzeugenden Lächeln. „Was warst du, blind? Vor einem Jahrhabe ich Dumbledore _getötet, _Potter, obwohl er um Gnade bettelte! Ich habe ihn niedergestreckt, ich ließ ihn in seiner letzten Stunde erkennen, dass er sechzehn Jahre einen Verräter beherbergt hatte und dass ich mich endlich offen zum Dunklen Lord bekennen wollte! Ich befreite meinen Meister von der letzten Hürde zwischen ihm und dir..."

Harry lachte, aber es lag keine Freude in seiner Stimme, nur Schmerz. Niemand jedoch hätte diesen Schmerz bemerken können außer jemand, der es genauso wie Harry verstand, Trauer hinter Ärger und Bosheit zu verstecken, und Snape trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. „Lüg mich nicht an, du verdammter Bastard!" verhöhnte Harry Snape zornig, während er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischte. „Ich _weiß. _Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt." Als er Snapes verwirrtes Gesicht sah, erklärte er: „Sein Portrait. Er sagte, er habe mir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, dass ich unbedingt wissen müsse. Er habe es mir jedoch nicht mitteilen können, bis ich Okklumentik beherrschte – _wirklich _beherrschte, meinte er. So dass Voldemort meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Ich schaffte es," sage er.

Zum ersten Mal in all den bitteren Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft las Harry in Snapes Gesicht den Ausdruck der Niederlage. „Ja, das hast du," bestätigte Snape leise. „Der Dunkle Lord konnte deine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen."

Harry nickte. „Als ich es geschafft hatte, meine Gedanken zu verhüllen, schwang das Portrait zur Seite. Es hatte Dumbledores Erinnerungen verborgen, alle standen dort für mich bereit für den Zeitpunkt, wenn ich bereit war, sie zu sehen. Sie sagten mir was er sicher gehen wollte dass ich erfuhr, bevor ich gegen Voldemort kämpfte."

Snape schien kleiner zu werden und wich Harrys Blick aus. Er zwang etwas Luft in seine zusammengeschnürte Brust (sicher hatte er seine Rippen nicht ordentlich repariert), als Harry seine Rede beendete: „Dumbledore sagte mir, warum er dir vertraute: Du warst der Einzige mit dem Mut seinen Willen auszuführen. Der Einzige, der Mut aufbringen konnte, ihn zu töten."

Snape stieß ein zynisches Lachen und schrie: „Ich habe es genossen, Potter! Der erbärmliche alte Mann spielte mir in die Hände ..."

„Halt den Mund!" brüllte Harry so wütend, dass er den Staub auf dem Boden aufwirbelte, und Snape zuckte zurück. „Du LÜGST! Du verdammter Bastard, denkst du, ich bin noch immer ein dummer Schüler, den du weiterhin hinters Licht führen kannst? Ich weiß es! Ich weiß ALLES! Du warst die ganze Zeit Dumbledores Mann; du kamst zu unserer Seite, weil du dachtest, dass du die Zauberschuld verletzt hattest, indem du Voldemort die Prophezeiung überbrachtest! Du kamst zurück aufgrund deiner EHRE! Du, Severus Verdammter Snape, hattest eigentlich EHRE!" Harrys Atem zischte fürchterlich, er wütete, griff Snape immer weiter an: „Dumbledore wusste es auch, so brachte er dich dazu bei deiner EHRE zu schwören, dass du mich beschützen würdest vor allem und jedem! Und als er herausfand, dass Voldemort nie das Risiko eingehen würde, mir zu begegnen, bevor Dumbledore aus dem Weg geräumt wäre, wandte er sich an dich - den einzigen Menschen mit dem Mut und der EHRE, ihm ein Versprechen abzulegen, das du nicht brechen würdest – er ließ dich schwören dass du ihn töten würdest, wenn du je die Wahl zwischen ihm und mir treffen müsstest! DU HAST IHN GETÖTET WEIL ER DICH GEBETEN HATTE, IHN ZU TÖTEN!"

Als er diese Worte Snape entgegenschleuderte, war der Schmerz in Harry so groß, dass er glaubte, er müsse ihn zerreißen, wenn er nicht einen Weg - irgendeinen Weg - fand ihn herrauszulassen. Er warf sich mit einem vor Ärger und Gram unverständlichen Schrei auf Snape, und beide kämpften bald auf dem Boden und prügelten aufeinander ein mit Fäusten, Zehen und Klauen und jeden anderen Körperteil, der als Waffe dienen konnte.

Sie schrieen und knurrten und kämpften mit bloßen Händen, bluteten und ließen den Gegner bluten, rollten sich im Dreck wie die unzivilisiertesten Muggel der Welt, wollten nichts mehr als einander so viel Schmerz wie möglich zuzufügen - den Schmerz, den jeder selbst verspürte.

Am Schluss warf ein Schlag gegen die Stirn Harry gegen einen Felsen, und er sank desorientiert, knurrend und blutend zu Boden. Er fühlte wie Snape ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, und Harry murmelte: „Jetzt hast du deine Chance. Mach mich fertig!"

Für einen Moment hörte man nichts als den schweren, angestrengten Atem, dann flüsterte Snape, „Ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht, zum Teufel?"

Snape hustete. „Du weißt warum. Ich habe geschworen, wenn es vorbei wäre, würde ich..."

Harry rieb seinen schmerzenden Kopf und kämpfte sich in Sitzposition hoch. „Er dachte an alles, nicht? Sogar an die Zeit nach dem Krieg..."

„Das, was ich in Voldemorts Diensten angerichtet habe, konnte nicht wiedergutgemacht werden, du dummes Kind! Sogar meine Hilfe im Krieg würde nichts ungeschehen machen. Ich habe Dumbledore geschworen, dir dieselbe Loyalität entgegenzubringen wie ihm selbst, wenn der Kampf einmal vorbei sein würde."

„Beim Grindelwald - du musst Fürchterliches angerichtet haben, wenn er dir das zugemutet hat!"

Harry hörte Snape auflachen und zu seinem Erstaunen fühlte er, wie auch in ihm selbst leises Gelächter hochstieg. Noch erstaunlicher war es jedoch, dass dieses Lachen lustvoll war, für sie beide. Lachen konnte den Schmerz ebenfalls überdecken, jedoch war es nicht einfach, den Zorn und die Wut wegzustoßen.

Beide waren plötzlich still; Harry lag angelehnt am Fels und Snape saß nur wenige Fuß entfernt von ihm. Nach einer Weile murmelte Snape, „Weiß der Orden davon?"

Harry nickte. „McGonnagal weiß es, und sie stellte sicher, dass die wichtigsten Personen im Ministerium ebenfalls informiert werden würden für den Fall, dass man dich danach erwischt. Außerdem gibt es wahrscheinlich Zeugen unseres Kampfes, die bestätigen können, dass du Voldemort von hinten verhext hast."

„Na, ich konnte kaum zulassen dass er dich zu Tode foltert!"

„Ich hätte es überlebt. Es ist nicht so, als ob er mich bisher noch nie mit Crucio erwischt hätte." Harry rieb seine Augen und glitt langsam tiefer dem Stein entlang. Er hörte wie Snape aufstand und sich entfernte, gab sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, ihm nachzulaufen. Er hätte nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt, außerdem wusste er, dass Snape zurückkommen würde.

Er hatte recht. Ein wenig später kehrte Snape mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand zurück, half Harry dabei, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und begann Heilzauber zu murmeln. „Er hätte nicht für dich sterben sollen."

„Ich werde dem nicht widersprechen," seufzte Harry kummervoll. Die Stumpfheit kehrte zurück, fraß all seine Gefühle auf, und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er sie nicht mehr länger verdrängen konnte. Seine Augen brannten, er hatte jedoch die Kraft nicht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Dumbledore nahm zu viel für selbstverständlich. Ich hätte sogar unfähig sein können, Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Ich weiß. Ich sagte ihm das bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten. Du hast seine Liebe nicht verdient."

„Du auch nicht."

„Er wusste, dass er mir mehr als jedem anderen vertrauen konnte." grummelte Snape. „Er wusste, dass ich alles tun würde, worum er mich bittet, egal was es war. Ich war der Einzige mit dem Mut und der Ergebenheit das zu tun, worum er mich bat."

Harry schaute Snape in die Augen und versuchte, das unscharfe Bild zu fokussieren. „Er wusste dass ich ihn liebte," erwiderte er. Snape senkte rasch den Blick, aber das war für Harry Antwort genug. „Darum wollte er nach dem Krieg... er forderte von dir die selbe Loyalität für mich? Du sollst tun was auch immer ich will?"

„So gut wie ein Diener, ja, Potter, wenn dich das befriedigt, ich bin dein Diener. Noch ein Teil meiner verdammten Buße!" knurrte Snape.

Harrys Augen schlossen sich, er murmelte, „ Wenn du es nicht tun müsstest... was hättest du jetzt getan? Wohin würdest du gehen?"

Er hörte Snape seufzen. „So weit fortgehen von diesem scheußlichen Ort wie ich kann. Wo ich nicht gezwungen werde, peinliche Dankbarkeit und die gegenseitigen Anschuldigungen im Orden zu ertragen."

„Du würdest wahrscheinlich den Orden des Merlin bekommen, wenn das Wort einmal gefallen ist," betonte Harry. „Sie werden es bereits wissen; die ganze Welt wird es wissen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt."

„Du denkst auch an alles, nicht war?"

„Es war eigentlich Dumbledore. Er ließ mich versprechen, deinen Ruf wiederherzustellen, als er mir die Erinnerungen gab."

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich." Harry meinte, Snape erschaudern zu sehen. „Trotzdem, ich habe kaum Lust auf die Lobpreisungen der Zaubererwelt. Ihr Lob bedeutet wenig, wenn sie andauernd die falschen Personen aus den falschen Gründen loben."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Harry lachte leise. „Also würdest du weggehen?"

„Ja. Ich habe dafür vorgesorgt. Auch etwas, woran Dumbledore schon dachte."

„Gut. Also wenn ich dich um etwas bitte, wirst du es tun?"

„Du weißt, dass ich durch mein Wort dazu gezwungen bin, Potter. Nenn mir, zum Teufel, dein Begehren!"

„Nimm mich mit dir."

„Was?" Harry zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und sah, wie ihn Snape anstarrte, als sei ihm ein zweiter, dritter und vierter Kopf gewachsen.

Harry gelang ein Grinsen. „Es ist mir egal, wohin du gehst, solange es von hier weg führt. Denkst du, ich will mich dem aussetzen, was mir das Ministerium nach dem Krieg auftischen will? Solange du dich von hier weg zum Teufel scherst, würde ich es lieber mit dir aufnehmen als mit ihnen."

„Ich verachte dich, Potter. Ich kann mir ein schlimmeres Schicksal nicht vorstellen."

Harry grinste. „Wenn du nicht weggehst, dann musst du dich nicht mit mir abgeben. Glaub mir, ich hasse dich. Ich hasse es, dass er dir vertraut hat. Ich hasse es, dass er Recht behielt, dir zu vertrauen, und ich hasse dich, weil du den Mut hattest, seinem Wunsch zu entsprechen, egal welcher es sein sollte. Ich hasse es, dass du der einzige Mensch bist der ... versteht ... wie es war wenn er... Glaub mir, Snape, ich hasse dich mehr als alles andere! Wenn wir beide hier bleiben und es zulassen, dass das Ministerium und der Rest der Zaubererwelt uns mit Medaillen behängen, dann gibt es keinen Grund, warum wir uns zukünftig miteinander abgeben sollten. Aber wenn du weggehst... Ich möchte fort von hier. Weg von ihnen." Er seufzte und schloss wieder die Augen. „Aber ich bin es Leid, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Entscheide du."

„Denkst du ich verabscheue dich nicht, Potter? Er starb für dich. Er zwang mich, ihn zu töten, mich und alles was von mir übrig war, auf die Ehre des gegebenen Versprechens zu reduzieren... nicht für ihn. Für dich. Dich, dem Sohn eines der grausamsten, gemeinsten Menschen, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Du bist der einzige Mensch der Welt, den ich genauso gehasst habe wie den Dunklen Lord," fauchte Snape.

Harry erhob sich gestützt auf seinen Ellbogen und sagte: „Ich habe es begriffen. Aber dieses Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich habe dich genauso gehasst wie Voldemort. Als ich dachte, dass du Dumbledore ermordet hättest, plante ich, dich zu töten. Jetzt werde ich es genau wie du verabscheuen, in deiner Nähe sein zu müssen. Nur würde ich lieber mit dir auskommen als mit ihnen allen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn dich das überhaupt tröstet."

Sitzend und ihm sein Profil in Mondschein zuwendend starrte Snape Harry für einige lange Sekunden an. Am Schluss kräuselte sich sein Mund in einem trockenem Lächeln. „Ich muss zugeben, Potter... Ich glaube das tröstet mich." Er rappelte sich auf die Füße hoch und humpelte zu Harry hin. „Auf die Füße, Potter! Es wäre besser, wenn wir verschwunden sind, bevor die Auroren eintreffen."

Harry grinste schnippisch und ließ sich von Snape auf die Füße hochzerren. Dann schritten sie langsam vom Kampffeld in die Nacht hinein. Zwei Männer, die einander verabscheuten, die die Liebe des großartigsten Mannes teilten, den sie je kannten, und jeder von ihnen hasste den anderen für die Opfer, die dieser Mann erbracht hatte. Für die Taten die sie beide tun mussten - auf sein Verlangen hin. Dafür, wie weit sie beide gehen mussten, um seinen Willen zu erfüllen.

Jeder von ihnen war Dumbledores Mann, durch und durch. Sie würden einander hassen bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug, und trotzdem... Sei verstanden. Jeder verstand warum der andere tun musste, was ihm auferlegt war, auch wenn dieses Verständnis den Hass und die Wut nicht linderte. Sie verstanden.

Das war mehr als sie von irgendjemandem in der ganzen Zaubererwelt erwarten konnten.

Und als es so weit war, war das genug.

**Ende **


End file.
